


Te protegere ( Tahodoro basado en el anime 2019)

by Loremar96



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hyakkimaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, Tahomaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, daigo is an asshole, mutsu and hyogo are good friends, nui is not a bad person but she is selfish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremar96/pseuds/Loremar96
Summary: Sinopsis: ¿como habría sido las cosas si nuestra querida Dororo hubiera conocido antes a Tahomaru que a Hyakkimaru?.Daría comienzo unos años antes de conocer a Hyakkimaru , poco después de que Dororo perdiera a su madre.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo), Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo & Tahomaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo)
Kudos: 8





	Te protegere ( Tahodoro basado en el anime 2019)

Una joven de ocho años iba vagabundeando de tierras en tierras con su quimono verde roto desde hace casi un mes y tenía un aspecto casi famélico. Si no quería morirse de hambre probó a ir a las tierras Daigo, había oído que eran muy prósperas y seguramente no estaban escasos en víveres.

-Necesito comer algo - su estómago ruge con fuerza afirmando su frase - Antes de que caiga desmayada por el hambre-ignoro las miradas que le daban la gente que la iba viendo por su aspecto. Hace poco tiempo que había pérdido a su madre a consecuencia de la inanición por mantenerla a ella con vida tras la muerte de su padre. 

-Madre - murmura mientras seguía avanzando con los pies descalzos por las tierras Daigo - Te echo de menos pero seguiré adelante. 

Las tierras eran fértiles y prósperas , la gente las trabajaba feliz y contenta. Libre de problemas. Dororo sonrió algo al ver a esas personas alegres y a los niños con sus madres o jugando. El agua del río estaba limpia y pura de suciedad mientras la gente se bañaba en el agua misma. Dororo fue apreciando cada detalle de cada lugar por el que iba pasando para así ignorar algo su estómago que le reclamaba comida. No había comido apenas en mucho tiempo. Todos los intentos casi habían resultado un fracaso: aún era pequeña y no se le daba bien escalar árboles sin ayuda o había tenido que huir del lugar para evitar que algunas personas amenazaran con matarla por robarles, pero ella no lo hacía por gusto simplemente era supervivencia.

-Joven amo ,mire - se escucho decir una voz femenina ,la niña famélica alza la mirada al oír cascos de caballo acercarse y luego frenar- ¿Había visto a este chico antes?

''Samurais, maldita sea. Ahora seguramente me echaran a patadas de aquí por entrar en las tierras sin avisar''-maldijo internamente la niña escuchando como esas personas descendían de sus caballos y se aproximaban a ella-

-¿Quiere que me acerque yo primero,joven amo?-pregunta un chico alto vestido de negro

—Iremos los tres a revisar— hablo un joven, el cual vestía telas de buena calidad

-Si ,joven amo

"Solo es unos años mayor que yo pero por su aspecto su vida debe ser muy cómoda y tranquila. Sera el hijo de algún noble"

—Es una niña, joven amo, está famélica — dice la única chica del grupo. 

-Pobre, por su aspecto parece haber sufrido mucho- interviene el chico grande -Nos mira con cautela pero a la vez miedo ,joven amo

La niña casi no pudo aguantar mas y quedo arrodillada agarrándose el estomago mientras rugía y los pasos cada vez eran más fuertes y próximos años a su situación

—Mutsu, Hyogo, debemos ayudarle—

-Creo recordar que hay comida en mi bolsa de piel de mi caballo , ¿quiere que la traiga?

—Si, hazlo por favor

-¿Eh? - los pasos se detienen y casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa al ver como el joven noble con ropas de gran calidad la miraba con sus ojos negros azulados con calma

—No tienes que tenernos, te ayudaremos— le dice tranquilamente 

-Samurais ahh- empieza a babear sin quererlo al ver a la arquera regresar con dos bolas de arroz en la mano. 

—Esto es lo que tenemos joven amo, —

—Con esto resistira hasta que lleguemos al castillo— menciono pensativo

Jadea cuando ve al joven noble tomar las bolas de arroz y luego se arrodilla de una pierna y le extiende la comida -¿Eso es para mi? -con debilidad alarga la mano pero cae hacia delante.

—Si lo es— alcanza a sostener la bola antes de que caiga al suelo

Hyogo se acerca y coloca a la niña sobre su regazo mientras ella débil miraba la comida . Tahomaru cogió una de las bolas y saco un trozo pequeño y se lo puso cerca de los labios.

-Gra... -Su tono era débil y derramó una lágrima mientras abría la boca para aceptar el trozo de la bola de arroz -humm esta... ¡Rica!

—Si, lo son— le siguió dando pequeños trozos

-¿Quien.. quien eres? -Sigue masticando los trozos que le ponía con delicadeza en los labios.

-¿Su padre verá con buenos ojos que traiga al hogar Daigo una niña vagabunda, joven amo?- pregunta Mutsu poniéndose al lado del joven noble

—No puedo dejarla sola, lo convenceré para que que la acepte—

"No es como el resto de samurais, su mirada es pura y nada ambiciosa. ¿Es mi salvador?"

-¿Cree que no tiene a nadie , joven amo?

-Estoy .. sola. No me queda a nadie -los tres la miran con una pequeña mueca de tristeza y preocupación - Lo perdí. . Lo perdí todo hace tiempo

—No podemos dejarla aquí— dice Tahomaru. 

-Todos sabemos como acaban muchas que se quedan solas tan jovenes - el trío se quedo pensando en las lecciones que sus senseis le dijeron sobre la vida : muchas niñas huérfanas , al estar debiles y solas acaban siendo violadas por los samurais aprovechándose de su debilidad.-nunca olvidarían el asco y repulsión que sintieron cuando escucharon esa lección. Y solo sería una de las varias lecciones duras que aprendieron desde niño el trío.

-Joven amo - Hyogo le alerta al tocarle la frente -Le esta ardiendo la frente

-No comer también favorece que te pongas enfermo fácilmente - habla Mutsu con su tono serio y firme pero pone una ligera mueca de preocupación mirando a la niña

—Bien, dejemos que termine de comer, para llevarla al castillo y que le atiendan los médicos

Dororo empezó a ver doble al sentirse medio cegada por la fiebre - ¿Ahora sois seis?

—Está empeorando, hay que llevarla ya — toma a a la niña en brazos dirigiéndose a su caballo

-Si -asienten ambos haciendo una reverencia y luego suben a sus caballos

Dororo con los ojos cerrados por la fiebre sintió como unos brazos más grandes la sostenían y la apegaban a un pecho fuerte y formado además de cálido.

-Que. .. a donde? - sintió como el caballo empezaba a moverse oyendo el sonido de los cascos. 

—Tranquila, te ayudaremos—

Dororo eligió no responder a eso y optó por dormirse y disfrutar ese calor que emanaba ese joven noble de ojos negros.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Dororo. Y el remake me hizo replantearme y si se desarrolla bien no harían mala pareja Tahomaru y Dororo. A Hyakkimaru y Dororo incluso en la versión del anime siempre los vi como hermanos la verdad. 
> 
> ¿Que os gustaría que sucediera? Estoy abierta a todo tipo de opciones


End file.
